<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Return by StarsAndUniverses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775953">Return</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndUniverses/pseuds/StarsAndUniverses'>StarsAndUniverses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, for now only tia and lain are actually in it, others are mentioned - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAndUniverses/pseuds/StarsAndUniverses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They gotta get out of those coins at some point. This is the after some point.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“After everything we’ve done, after all of the things we’ve sacrificed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how we were repaid?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiadrin, just be thankful that we’re back home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lain, don’t you see? We dedicated our lives to serving the Queen and at the first coward’s tale that we didn’t, everyone assumes we just threw it all away?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tia, it isn’t that seri-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t ‘Tia’ me! Our daughter grew up </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> of us! Rayla has been living all her life with a stain upon her name because the others were too cowardly to stay and do their duty!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please calm down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I refuse to calm down! We set aside </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be on the Dragon Guard! We left our daughter behind to be on the Dragon Guard! Do you know how hard that was for me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was hard for me too. You didn’t do this alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why don’t you understand? Even Ethari thought our daughter had done the same as they thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> did, all because it ‘ran in her bloodline’. Have I not a right to be angry?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiadrin, I missed you for so long, I just want to enjoy having you and my darling Rayla back, is that too much to ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you sit there and take it? Everyone in this town betrayed us! The other Dragon Guards betrayed us! They left our daughter for the wolves, Lain, how can you think that’s okay?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tia, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Lain! It isn’t right! If you want to stay here in a town of traitors, you are more than welcome to. But Rayla and I are leaving for the human kingdoms tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiadrin, I can’t afford to lose you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then come with us! You owe these elves nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was our home before they cast us out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It can still be our home!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Runaan and Ethari are coming as well. Along with me and Rayla, there’s everyone you need. You stay here only because you are stubborn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiadrin, we can’t just leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They left us!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be better than them!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please! It’s not like we won’t come to visit! It’s not like we’ll live in Katolis forever! But that’s where your daughter and her uncles are going, and I’m not going to stay behind to be treated like garbage by those I thought I could trust!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tiadrin, please see reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am seeing reason. We’re leaving at daybreak tomorrow. Come with us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay here. I want to be home. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before! Before the coins, before the Dragon Guard!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lain, we can do that in Katolis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can live around so many humans, Tiadrin! I know the ones there are nice and I know Rayla trusts them and I believe Rayla with my whole heart but I can’t help but feel helpless around them! I don’t know why, it just happens, Tiadrin, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...oh, Lain, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to leave, Tia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. Hush, stop crying. I hate it when you cry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared, Tia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can keep you safe. Rayla and I will keep you safe. You have diplomatic protection. Our daughter is going to be the Queen of Katolis. The castle will be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but what if it’s not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will be. I’ll make sure of it. We’re not the only elves that will be there. Half the Royal Guard are elves now too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we stay just a few more days? Just so I can be ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I’ll tell the others we’ll go next week. Is that alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Thank you, Tia. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you, too, Lain.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have strong feelings about how only two of the Dragon Guard "mysteriously disappeared" and all the others were miraculously okay despite the fact that the egg was somehow gone. No one thought it was weird that everyone was unscathed? No one? How did they get away with it? How???</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>